[unreadable] An IVIS Imaging System made by Xenogen Corporation is requested in this Shared Instrument Grant application. The IVIS Imaging System uses a highly efficient CCD camera (in a light-free imaging chamber) and Livinglmage. Software to rapidly capture light emitted from luciferase to image human or animal cells, bacteria, viruses, or genes that are linked to luciferase expression. The instrument will allow fourteen NIH-funded investigators to complete and significantly improve their studies on tumor growth, pathogenesis of infectious disease, and gene expression in vivo using animal models of human disease. Importantly, the IVIS Imaging System will enable the investigators to complete longitudinal studies in vivo without sacrifice of experimental animals. The Imaging System can detect as few as 200 cells in the subcutis and can readily image luciferase expression by cells in lungs, lymph nodes, and bones of anesthetized mice (up to 10 mice at one time). Translational studies on human cancer in mice are usually limited by the ability to measure or image tumors in vivo. The IVIS Imaging System will permit accurate measurement of viable tumor cells in subcutaneous and visceral neoplasms, response to therapy, and greatly shorten the time and animals numbers needed to investigate the pathogenesis and treatment of human cancer in vivo. In addition, the Imaging System will allow investigators to monitor gene expression and pathogenic organisms in vivo. This technology will significantly improve the ability of the investigators to complete currently funded research projects and extend the capabilities of the investigators to propose new translational research projects that require in vivo imaging in mice or other small animals. There is no similar instrument at The Ohio State University, and only one IVIS Imaging System exists in Ohio (at Procter & Gamble Co., Cincinnati). The instrument will be housed in a barrier animal facility (Sisson Hall) in the College of Veterinary Medicine under the supervision of a Research Scientist Supervisor (that specializes in imaging) and a Laboratory Animal Veterinarian. The principal investigator has received training in use of the IVIS Imaging System in the laboratory of Chris Contag, PhD at Stanford University (developer of the IVIS System and founder of Xenogen Corp.). Users will be trained by the Principal Investigator and the supporting Research Scientist and Laboratory Animal Veterinarian. The software will operate in a Windows environment on a networked computer that will allow the investigators to access the data from distant sites. An hourly user fee will provide funds for a service contract and continuing education of the supervisor. Billing will be performed by the current system of the Imaging Services in the Department of Veterinary Biosciences. Space and utilities for the instrument plus salary and benefits for the supervisor will be provided by the Department of Veterinary Biosciences and the College of Veterinary Medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable]